wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Egg/Gallery
While Sylvia tries to defeat a ferocious flying beast, Wander finds an unhatched egg and believes it to be her baby. The only way to make it hatch is with love, but Sylvia appears to not have all that information, so Wander helps her love the egg while they try to get up the mountain to the beast's nest. Sylvia fights a beast Mountain planet.jpg|The planet where the episode takes place on. Wander finds an egg s1e1b something to help.jpg S1e1a Wander has a vision.jpg|Beginning a fantasy moment. Sylvia egg fantasy 1.jpg|Sylvia tiptoes like a ballerina. Sylvia egg fantasy 2.jpg|In you go! Sylvia egg fantasy 3.jpg Sylvia egg fantasy 4.jpg|Perfect. Egg hatching in fantasy.jpg|Once in the nest, it will hatch. Egg hatching in fantasy 2.jpg|Look! It's hatching! Beast egg fantasy.jpg Beast egg fantasy 2.jpg|Huh? Egg hatching in fantasy 3.jpg|Here comes baby! Baby beast in fantasy.jpg|The egg hatched! Baby beast in fantasy 2.jpg|Awwwwwww! Baby beast in fantasy 3.jpg|The baby beast Beast egg fantasy 3.jpg Beast egg fantasy 4.jpg|A happy mother Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy.jpg|Wander and Sylvia are crying their eyes out. Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy 3.jpg|Wiping their tears of joy Wander and Sylvia crying in fantasy 4.jpg|Enjoying the reunion. Mother and child beasts in fantasy.jpg|A mother and child Mother and child beasts in fantasy 2.jpg|Kissing her baby. Mother and child beasts in fantasy 3.jpg Mother and child beasts in fantasy 4.jpg|Snuggling each other Mother and Child fantasy finale.jpg|Big finale to Wander's fantasy S1e1a Sylvia forget it.jpg|"Forget it!" S1e1a Sylvia mocking.jpg|"Sappy smooshy..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 2.jpg|"...lovey dovey silliness..." S1e1a Sylvia mocking 3.jpg|"...ain't my style!" S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander.jpg|"You're on your own this time, Wander." S1e1a Sylvia stomps past Wander 2.jpg|Rejecting Wander's idea S1e1a Wander confused.jpg|Wander is confused Sylvia wanting to fight the beast.jpg|"That thing wants to eat us, and the only way to get her to back off is to..." S1e1a Sylvia punch.jpg|HUH! S1e1a Sylvia punch 2.jpg|HA! S1e1a Sylvia punch 3.jpg|HOO! FIGHT HER OFF!.jpg|"FIGHT HER OFF!" S1e1a Sylvia kick.jpg|HA! S1e1a foot cramp.jpg|Ow! Foot cramp! S1e1a foot cramp 2.jpg|Hasn't been fighting hard enough for a while. Oh, I've nothing to do with this.jpg|"Oh, I've nothing to do with this." poo-poo to you, Miss Punchy Punchersons.jpg|"Well, poo-poo to you, Miss Punchy Punchersons." S1e1a who needs you anyway.jpg|"Who needs you, anyway?" S1e1a I'll do it myself.jpg|"I'll do it myself, with the..." The power of love.jpg|"Power of Love!" S1e1a Wander tries to lift the egg.jpg|When he realized... S1e1a Wander still tries to lift the egg.jpg|...he cannot lift the egg! S1e1a Sylvia watching the action.jpg|Do I have to?! S1e1a Sylvia has to help after all.jpg|Looks like Sylvia will be helping after all. Going up the mountain Stupid egg.jpg|"Stupid egg." S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision.jpg|Muttering to herself as she runs. S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 2.jpg|Jump! S1e1b dodging beast's heat vision 3.jpg|Cross that bridge! S1e1b running with beast from behind.jpg|She's trailing you! S1e1b beast divebombs for Sylvia.jpg|Look out, she's closing in! S1e1b the beast misses Sylvia.jpg|Phew, missed her. Sylvia sees a cliff.jpg|Dead end! S1e1b Sylvia about to speed up.jpg s1e1b Sylvia speeds up.jpg|Speed it up! S1e1b wide gap.jpg s1e1b Approaching the cliff.jpg s1e1b Wander is about to shout.jpg|Wander's not happy... s1e1b Wander STOP.jpg|"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!" S1e1b screeching to a halt.jpg|SCREEEECH! S1e1b up to the edge.jpg|Look out! S1e1b Sylvia stops at the tip of the cliff.jpg|Can she hold it? S1e1b Sylvia on the cliff tip.jpg S1e1b Sylvia reaches for Wander.jpg|Almost forgot Wander. S1e1b trying to balance on the cliff.jpg|Whoa, that's hard to do in reality! S1e1b Wander slow down.jpg|"S-low do-hown." There's a baby on board.jpg|"There's a baby on board!" S1e1b hearing the beast.jpg|Uh-oh Beast flies up to cliff.jpg|Not her again! Beast breaks cliff.jpg|She breaks our standing point! S1e1b about to fall.jpg|Falling! S1e1b Wander making fall noise.jpg|Wait, he can imitate a fall whistle? S1e1b Wander making fall noise 2.jpg S1e1b after the fall.jpg|That was a close one. Fireballs flying by Wander and Sylvia.jpg|AHH!!! FIREBALLS!!! Beast using fire breath.jpg|She's still not giving up. S1e1b going to hide.jpg|Hide! S1e1b beast outside cave.jpg|Come out! S1e1b beast outside cave 2.jpg|I know you're in there! S1e1b beast outside cave 3.jpg|I see you! In the cave s1e1b hiding in a cave.jpg s1e1b exit.jpg Sylvia drops the egg Wander and Sylvia get out of the cave.jpg|We're out! Hiding from the beast's fire.jpg|She'll never find us here. Hiding from the beast's fire - close up.jpg Sylvia losing balance.jpg|Sylvia loses her balance... Sylvia drops the egg.jpg|...and drops the egg. Wander sees the egg fall.jpg|"MY BABY!!!" S1e1b falling egg.jpg|The egg falling. s1e1b Wander WAHHHHH.jpg|"WAHHHHH!!!" S1e1b last minute helping 1.jpg|A last minute helping from a plant s1e1b Wander phew.jpg|"Phew." S1e1b egg continues falling 1.jpg|Not strong enough to hold. S1e1b last minute helping 2.jpg|Another last minute helping (this looks familiar...) S1e1b into the log.jpg|It goes into the log S1e1b egg at the cliff.jpg|Can it hold? S1e1b egg continues falling 2.jpg|Nope S1e1b last minute helping 3.jpg|Yet another last minute helping S1e1b plant tossing egg.jpg|WAIT -- the plant can throw things?!? S1e1b egg continues falling 3.jpg S1e1b egg sliding down mountain.jpg|The egg slides down the mountain... S1e1b back at the bottom.jpg|...it ends at the very bottom where the adventure began. Wander and Sylvia having seen the egg stop falling.jpg S1e1b safe and sound.jpg|"Phew, safe and sound, right back where we started." S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 1.jpg S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 2.jpg|An annoyed Zbornak S1e1b Sylvia facepalm 3.jpg S1e1b Sylvia not happy.jpg|Upset at the fact they have to start all over again. Back where we started We're helping it.jpg|"The baby needs to know we're helping it." Not hurting it.jpg|"Not hurting it." s1e1b Sylvia over.jpg|"Over." s1e1b Sylvia my.jpg|"My." s1e1b Sylvia dead.jpg|"Dead." s1e1b Sylvia body.jpg|"Body." s1e1b Sylvia and egg burnt.jpg|"I'm not happy right now." s1e1b Wander sad.jpg|Wander has to agree... s1e1b Wander with banjo.jpg|Wander's first song starts! A Lump of Love S1e1b Going back up the hill.jpg|We're on a quest to get Eggy to the nesty. S1e1b Dodge the spines.jpg|Projectile spines... S1e1b Running into the spine.jpg|They hit more than they S1e1b After the spine hit.jpg|miss. S1e1b The egg is scratched.jpg|Well, the baby has a scratch S1e1b The egg is scratched 2.jpg|On her shell that hasn't hatched, S1e1b The egg is scratched 3.jpg|And a booboo just demands S1e1b it needs something.jpg|a S1e1b The egg needs a kiss.jpg|kiss. Sylvia is asked to kiss the egg.jpg S1e1b Sylvia kisses egg.jpg|*smooch* S1e1b Beast flies in on left.jpg S1e1b Beast fires ice breath.jpg|And now you're shiverin'... S1e1b Shivering from ice breath.jpg|...from frosty freezy ice breath. Sylvia frozen from the beast.jpg|And I can tell you want to punch me S1e1b Sylvia in ice.jpg|in the gut! S1e1b Wander shivering.jpg|The baby's cold, S1e1b Sad to admit.jpg|Sad to admit. S1e1b Sylvia annoyed.jpg|Needs Mother Hen to S1e1b Sitting on the egg.jpg|sit on it. S1e1b And now you've got.jpg|And you have got S1e1b Ready to poke.jpg|the biggest S1e1b Banjo poke.jpg|butt! S1e1b Beast flies in on right.jpg S1e1b Spitting beast.jpg Sylvia about to be spat on.jpg S1e1b Sylvia in spit.jpg|After getting hit with monster spit... S1e1b Bathing the egg.jpg|A bath we take. S1e1b Wander in bubbles.jpg|And now, we soothe your Eggy-Poo... S1e1b Patting the egg.jpg|With Patty-Cake. S1e1b Wander singing.jpg|Caring for children is such fun. S1e1b Wander singing 2.jpg|Won't you agree? S1e1b Sylvia's eyes are bloodshot.jpg|You thought you'd kick some monster butt, S1e1b Egg tea party.jpg|Instead, you're dressed for tea! S1e1b Sylvia zapped.jpg S1e1b Sylvia burnt.jpg Sylvia beginning to climb.jpg|As we approach S1e1b Sylvia climbing.jpg|our final destination, S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings.jpg|You have been burned and singed and smashed and struck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 2.jpg|It was all worth it, oh, you'll agree, 'cause finally you will see... S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 3.jpg|A lump of love will take the bronco's buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 4.jpg|Oh, yeah, a lump of love will take the bronco's... S1e1b Sylvia still climbs as Wander sings.jpg|Buck! S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 5.jpg|Dee-yit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 6.jpg|Doot-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 7.jpg|Dee-yit-dit-doo-doo-dit-dit-dee, dee-dee-dit-doo-doo doo-doo-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 8.jpg|Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo doo-dit-dit-dee-dee-dee S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 9.jpg|Dee-dit-dit-dit-dit dit-dit-dee, root-dit-dit-dit-doo S1e1b Sylvia climbs as Wander sings 10.jpg|Root-doot-dee, dee-dee-dee-doo S1e1b Still climbing up.jpg|Dee-root-doot-doot-doot- dit-dit-dee, root-doot-doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo S1e1b Wander ends the song.jpg|Root-doo-doo, yit-dit-dit-dit-dee... S1e1b Wander pant.jpg|Dee! Sylvia gives up The hatching Sylvia to the rescue! Reunion and ending To return to the episode summary for "The Egg", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Gallery pages